Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module and a camera device using the same, and more particularly to an electromagnetic driving module which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy, and a camera device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices are equipped with a driving module to drive an element to move a predetermined distance. For example, a camera device usually includes a driving module to generate driving power. One or more optical lens units of the camera device are driven by the driving power to move along a direction perpendicular to an optical axis, so as to facilitate image stabilization.
The driving module includes a stationary member and a movable member moveable relative to the stationary member for supporting the lens assembly. In order to improve the stability and reliability of the driving module, an energy-absorbing glue is applied to a particular region between the movable member and the stationary member. However, as vibration occurs, a drawing force generated between the movable member and the stationary member may fracture the energy-absorbing glue, which causes image quality to degrade because the driving module cannot be operated as desired.